


Winter Dreams

by nikiviki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Art, F/F, Rule 63, Victuuri Gift Exchange 2017, happy bleated holidays!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 02:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13261230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikiviki/pseuds/nikiviki
Summary: my gift for Danielle for the Victuuri Gift Exchange. I chose the prompt r63 and gave u some fluffy stuff. hope you enjoy <3<3<3





	Winter Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lady_needless_litany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_needless_litany/gifts).



> my gift for Danielle for the Victuuri Gift Exchange. I chose the prompt r63 and gave u some fluffy stuff. hope you enjoy <3<3<3


End file.
